Fox, Go Home
by Obsidian Sphinx
Summary: Hiei confronts a very sad and confused Kurama in the park one day. . . he leaves behind him a hopeful seed of love. Shounen Ai.


Fox, Go Home  
By: Obsidian Sphinx  
Disclaimer: Me: Here I come to save the day! Mighty Mouse is on his way!  
Dude: Um . . . that was uh . . . very nice, but you do realize that this is  
a disclaimer, right?"  
Me: (Blinks) Oh . . . eheh . . . riiight. See, I thought this was-  
Dude: (Holds up hand) (Shakes head) Whatever you do in your free time is  
NONE of my business. Just uh . . . do the disclaimer.  
Me: (Sweat Drops) Right, well um . . . I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I  
never will, and you shouldn't sue me 'cause I'm pretty much broke, so yeah.  
Um . . . moving right along . . . ^_^,  
  
Author's Note: Hello everyone! Well first off, I should apologize for the  
disclaimer . . . I was a little hyperactive when I wrote that. ^_^, So uh,  
really sorry 'bout that. But, on a brighter, less scary note, I'm posting  
this little one shot! Yay! It ends a little suddenly, but don't worry,  
'cause I'm almost positive that I'm going to have a sequel. Also, I should  
warn you that this story does have indicated yaoi, so if that bothers you,  
please just stop reading right now, because I really don't want to offend  
anyone. So, with that said, I'll leave you to your own device. Thanks!  
(P.S. Not that you HAVE to review, but if you DID, I probably wouldn't  
complain ^_^,)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiei, what are doing here, in the Ningenkai?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The fire-koorime had just appeared out of nowhere. The last Yusuke had  
heard, he was in the Makai working for Mukuro.  
  
"Where's Kurama?" Hiei asked.  
  
Yusuke let out an abrupt sigh. "Fine, don't answer my question," he  
mumbled.  
Hiei just stared at him, and Yusuke could tell that he was getting  
impatient. "He isn't at his house?" The reikai tantai asked. Hiei shook his  
head.  
  
Kurama wasn't normally one to be out and about, and if the human-youko  
wasn't at home then he had no clue to his whereabouts.  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Haven't seen him." He said.  
Hiei let out an agitated growl. "K'so!" He said under his breath.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei looked at him with those red eyes, revealing nothing. The demon was  
about to flit away, but a summoning voice stopped him.  
  
"Hiei! Hiei wait!"  
  
He turned towards the voice. It was Keiko. The girl ran up to Yusuke's side  
and smiled at them both. "I heard you were looking for Kurama. I saw him in  
the park about 20 minutes ago." Her cheery expression suddenly turned to  
one of concern. "He looked upset . . . I tried to talk to him, but he just  
kind of, politely told me that he wanted to be left alone. You're his  
friend, maybe you can help." She said, her eyes locked on Hiei.  
  
The fire-koorime nodded in a silent 'thank you', and then disappeared,  
leaving Keiko and Yusuke alone with one another. The couple watched the  
empty void where Hiei once stood.  
"What do you think is wrong?" Yusuke asked, his gaze falling on Keiko.  
  
The girl sighed. "I don't know." She said. Suddenly, she felt a hand  
snaking up her leg. "Yusuke!" She yelled, loud enough for people to start  
looking at them.  
  
SMACK! Yusuke stumbled backwards when Keiko's hand made contact with his  
face. He threw on a goofy grin and fingered the stinging, red hand print on  
his cheek.  
"Was that really necessary?" He asked her.  
  
"It will be until you learn some manners!"  
  
He rolled his eyes as a lazy silence sat between them. Yusuke cleared his  
throat. "Movie?"  
  
Keiko shrugged. "Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kurama sat on a park bench alone. There were no people around, and all he  
could hear was the whistling breeze as it blew loose strands of crimson red  
hair in his eyes. He didn't mind, or make any attempt to fix them back into  
place. He merely stared at the ground, which was covered in leaves,  
bringing the cement pathway to life in brilliant autumn colors.  
  
It was chilly, cold enough for a jacket, which he wasn't wearing. He didn't  
care about the cold air biting his skin; after all, he'd gone numb at least  
an hour ago. All the human-youko could feel or think was sorrow. In his  
mind, in his heart, the emotion attacked every part of his soul. In fact,  
he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he neglected to sense the  
familiar you-ki of a certain fire demon.  
Hiei appeared before Kurama. He waited for a second, expecting the red  
haired kitsune to at least lift his head, but it seemed he didn't even  
notice him standing there.  
  
"Kurama." He said quietly. He was slightly worried about Kurama, as the  
usually calm, collected fox was always alert. However, Hiei could easily  
sense that his you-ki was scattered, and far from concentrated.  
  
At the mention of his name, Kurama looked up slowly. The moment his eyes  
locked on to Hiei's, a smile graced his features.  
  
Hiei sucked in his breath. Kurama was breathtaking wearing that sad, yet  
sweet smile.  
  
"Hello Hiei." He greeted softly, and then motioned for the latter demon to  
sit down. It seemed the youko was seriously happy to see him . . . but why?  
If Kurama had not wished for Keiko's presence, why would he desire his?  
None-the-less, he sat down on the bench.  
  
A moment of silence ensued. Hiei fidgeted. Normally, Kurama would talk to  
him and he would pretend to be annoyed, but secretly, he loved hearing that  
youko's voice. He found that in that uncomfortable silence, he missed that  
voice and he decided he needed to say something, but not excelling in the  
art of conversation, he was at a loss.  
  
Finally, he settled on drawing the fox's attention. He put his hand on  
Kurama's shoulder and involuntarily jerked back. Being half fire demon Hiei  
was particularly sensitive to the cold, and Kurama was certainly cold.  
"What's wrong?" Asked a soft, barely audible voice.  
  
Hiei stared at his hand and then at Kurama. "You're cold." He said.  
Kurama just nodded. "I can't feel it." He replied.  
  
Hiei sighed. It wasn't healthy for humans to be so cold that their bodies  
went numb. And though Kurama was a demon, he was also a human, and as such,  
inherited some of their weaknesses. "You'll make yourself ill. You need to  
go home."  
  
Suddenly, and much to Hiei's dismay, the boy next to him began to shed  
silent tears. The fire-koorime didn't know what to do. He blinked. " . . .  
Kurama?" He asked, mentally slapping himself for not coming up with  
something a little more appropriate to say.  
  
"I'm sorry," He heard Kurama whisper.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hiei asked him, ignoring the apology.  
  
"I don't believe she'll survive this time." The red head stated. Green eyes  
glanced over at the figure clad in black. Hiei's ruby eyes stared at him,  
but his expression seemed . . . worried? Was Hiei worried about him? He  
didn't think that the jaganashi really cared that much about him. He knew  
that Hiei trusted him, and maybe went so far to consider him a friend, but  
that was different than actually caring about his well-being. The suffering  
inside of him seemed to dim a little at this thought, hope taking a little  
bit of the pain away from his heart.  
  
"Kaasan is . . . ill again." He said, now fully facing his friend and  
partner.  
  
Hiei blinked once more. He knew what Shiori meant to the youko, she was his  
world, everything that represented the purification of his once black soul.  
He sighed. "I'm sorry, fox." Hiei said.  
He wanted to offer more to comfort the beauty before him, but how? He  
preferred to keep his longing for Kurama a secret, rather than to have his  
heart ripped out by rejection. "What's making her ill?" He asked, not  
wanting that dreadful silence to occur again.  
  
Kurama choked back a few sobs and took some deep breaths. "They don't know.  
All of their tests have not said anything. Gods Hiei, I feel so helpless.  
I'm a youko, a plant weaver, and I still can't help her . . . I've tried,  
God knows I've tried! All of my attempts have been in vain though . . . I  
don't know what to do."  
  
His last words were but a whisper, lost on the chilly breeze, but Hiei  
heard them before they were swallowed up and swept away.  
  
He watched as Kurama let out a pained, helpless groan of sorrow and buried  
his face in his hands. The tresses of red hair came down around him like a  
crimson curtain, masking his facial features. The fire youkai could no  
longer stand it, nor could he help himself. Quickly, and quietly, he  
wrapped his arms around the youko and let a soft wave of warm ki surround  
them both.  
  
Kurama, shocked by Hiei's actions, could only stare at him in disbelief.  
"Hiei . . ." And he let his sentence fade as his body began to regain  
feeling, the cold numbness gradually disappearing.  
  
"If what you say is true, then you need to be there for Shiori during this  
time. . . and you can't do that if you're sick. For her sake . . . for your  
own, go home fox." With those words Hiei spared a moment to gaze into  
Kurama's green orbs and Kurama was to surprised to speak, all he could do  
was stare back . . . and an instant later, Hiei was gone.  
Kurama stood up. He turned towards the park exit, fully intent on putting  
Hiei's advice to good use, yes, he would go home. But before he did, he  
took one final glance at the empty void where Hiei once sat only seconds  
ago, and he smiled.  
'Thank you Hiei . . . and when you come back, I promise, I'll return the  
favor.' He thought, and then headed for home.  
-OWARI 


End file.
